No Hot Water
by TeamMurphyMacManusFTW
Summary: Murphy decides that Connor and he need a shower... Even if there is no hot water... twincest, slash, connor/murphy, don't like don't read, simple as that. Please Read and Review! This was originally on my other account, Xtreme619. But it got taken down for some reason, so now it's here :


_**So I originally had this story on my Xtreme619 account, but when it got taken down for some dumb reason, I decided to make this account. This is the same story you all originally knew and loved, it's just in a new place :) Also, I own nothing. If I did, this is how the movie would have gone ... and we all know that's not what REALLY happened. LOL**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

Murphy MacManus walked through the door of the flat he shared with his brother after coming home from buying a pack of smokes. He hung his rosary on the nail on the wall as he shrugged off his coat, looking around the dirty loft for his brother. Connor wasn't in his line of sight, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. So Murphy shrugged and continued walking towards the mattress he called a bed.

As he walked, he quickly removed his shirt, tossing it onto his mattress while keeping an eye out for his brother. "Con? You here?" he finally called as he kicked off his shoes and walked to the shower.

He heard the mumbled curse before he saw the slight movement of a shadow out of the corner of his eye. "Fuckin' hell…" Connor breathed, making Murphy chuckle.

"Whatdya do now, Connor?" he asked as he turned around to where Connor was crawling out from behind the beat up couch, tangled up in his own rope.

"Tryin' ta fix th damn fridge… it quit workin'." Connor mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head and freed his feet from the rope so he could stand. "And the damn couch was in mah way…"

"Let me guess," Murphy smirked. "Ye hit yer head on th couch?"

Connor sent him a glare, trying to look intimidating, but Murphy only chuckled. His brother always did look cutest when he tried to look mad.

"The fuckin' couch attacked me, it did!" he shot at Murphy indignantly, making Murphy chuckle again.

Murphy continued to watch as Connor slowly got off the floor and walked to his own mattress, still halfway tangled in his rope, grumbling something about evil furniture and the universe being against him – Murphy wasn't paying much attention to what Connor was saying. Instead, he was enjoying watching Connor walk too much to care. The way Connor's hips swayed ever so slightly, teasing Murphy unconsciously. His hand still rubbing the back of his head, threading his fingers through his own hair, not knowing how adorably cute that made him look.

Murphy started to slowly undress him in his mind, not being able to control himself; the faked pained expression on his brother's face was too adorable for Murphy to handle. He grabbed at the brand new pack of cigarettes he just bought and lit one before walking back to where Connor was still grumbling under his breath as he fumbled with his rope. Murphy still didn't understand Connor's obsession with rope, but he was too distracted to really care as he grabbed the rope out his brother's hands and tossed it across the room.

"HEY!" Connor cried as he snapped his head up to meet eyes with his brother. Murphy shrugged and took another drag on his cigarette before throwing it to the floor next to Connor's boot.

"You won't be needin' that." Murphy murmured huskily as he slipped his thumbs into Connor's belt loops, pulling him closer.

Connor was about to protest before Murphy's mouth found his own. All coherent thought slipped out of both brothers' minds as Murphy's tongue danced across Connor's lips, silently asking permission to do what both wanted.

Connor groaned inwardly, tilting his head slightly and allowing Murphy access to do as he pleased. Murphy took that opportunity to plunge his tongue as deeply as he could into his brother's mouth, his cigarette forgotten now, stomped out on the floor somewhere beside Connor. He devoured his brother's mouth in a searing hot kiss, pulling him as close to his body as was physically possible.

Connor moaned as he was pulled closer to his brother. He slowly gripped the back of Murphy's head, threading his fingers through his hair, keeping him in place, while his other hand gripped one of Murphy's biceps.

Murphy smirked a little when he felt Connor's tongue flick out to meet his. He knew where this would lead if Connor wanted to put up a fight. God, Murphy hoped Connor was in a fighting mood today. He slowly removed his thumbs from Connor's belt loops and wrapped one arm around Connor's waist while the other moved to his hair. He was pleased when Connor pulled him closer and gripped his hair tightly, proving that yes, he was in the mood to fight for dominance.

Connor pulled Murphy close, gripping his hair and pulling, knowing what Murphy wanted. He rocked his hips slowly against his twin's, knowing the movement would drive him up a wall and speed up the process. Murphy hissed and pulled away from the kiss long enough to attach himself to Connor's neck, biting the sensitive skin just below his ear that always made him jump. Connor growled and shoved Murphy slightly, trying to back him into a wall, anything, to keep him in place – to have control over him.

Murphy, on the other hand, wasn't going to have it. He bit harder on Connor's neck and balled his fists in his shirt. 'Too many clothes,' he thought to himself before shoving his brother's shirt up over his head, only dislodging his mouth from his neck long enough for the shirt to slip over. As soon as the shirt was on the ground, Murphy was back to devouring Connor's neck and shoulder.

Connor splayed his hands across Murphy's chest, enjoying the feel of his brother's hot skin. Murphy again tugged at Connor's jeans, this time trying to get them off. "Too many clothes…" he mumbled against Connor's shoulder as he felt Connor pull back.

He looked questioningly at his brother before Connor smirked and dragged him down to the floor suddenly. Connor straddled Murphy quickly, attacking his lips with his own, needing to show as much dominance as possible before Murphy could get the upper hand again. Murphy gripped his hair and pulled Connor down onto him, wrapping his legs around his brother's, effectively locking them together in a wrestling hold of sorts. As swiftly as he could, Murphy tightened his hold and rolled on top of Connor, pinning him to the floor.

"You don't play fair!" Connor whined, trying to nip at Murphy's bottom lip. Murphy grinned down at his brother and shrugged.

"Never claimed otherwise, dear brother…"

Connor growled and thrust his hips up, forcing a delicious moan out of Murphy's throat. "I'm the older brother."

Murphy glared down, not feeling like getting into his brother's childish games of who's older. He was too hot to care, all he wanted was to feel, not bicker. Like a lion pouncing on his meal, Murphy was suddenly ravishing Connor's body, hands frantically moving across Connor's chest, shoulders, back, arms, and torso. Connor couldn't move, feeling completely rapture, his mind numb as Murphy barbarically and almost savagely devoured his body. Connor moaned and writhed beneath his brother, his skin so hot and so sensitive that he couldn't see anything other than stars and his brother. "God…" he breathed, closing his eyes in bliss.

"Now tha's just wrong, dear brother," Murphy teased against Connor's skin. "I'm not God.

Murphy jumped slightly when the phone began to ring, but refused to end his ravaging work on his brother's body – he was just getting started, God Damn it all! Connor let out a small moan, arching his back into his brother, needing more physical contact, making Murphy's already shattering composure fall to pieces even more. As quickly as he could without leaving Connor, Murphy reached a hand out to the table, feeling for the phone to shut it off. He missed completely and sent the entire table, and all of its contents spilling all over the brothers.

Connor groaned in protest as Murphy cursed when the two-day old spaghetti and week old Chinese food splattered all over them. Murphy grunted, throwing the table off of himself and Connor and looked down just in time to see his brother scowling at him.

"Ye did that on purpose!" Connor shouted. Murphy shook his head and glared at his brother as well.

"Ya, Con. I INTENTIONALLY knocked over the entire fuckin' table to ruin the fuckin' moment. All I wanna do is fuck the shit outta ya, so I'm gonna send our table splatterin…" suddenly, an idea struck Murphy as he was talking. The brother's hadn't had a decent shower in three days, waiting for the water to warm up before they could take a real shower and enjoy it. Murphy grinned at his brother before hauling them both to their feet.

Just as Connor was about to protest, Murphy shoved him in the direction of the shower and latched his mouth onto his twin's, savoring every taste that reminded him of exactly why he loved his brother so much. Connor's eyes widened as he realized what Murphy's plan was, before trying to dodge out of Murphy's grasp on him, not wanting to be shoved under the cold water.

"Muph, what the fuck are you doing!" Connor cried, as Murphy kept a firm grip on Connor's waist.

"What we've been needin' ta do for a long time, Con…. Don't be a pussy!" Murphy smirked as he turned the water on, shoving it as far to the left as possible, keeping some hope that the water might warm up. Connor was still struggling, not wanting to deal with the cold water.

"Murphy, please!" He cried, "Can't we just do this on the bed?"

Murphy sighed and gave Connor one final push, which sent him stumbling to the shower floor. Connor cried out in protest before Murphy spotted the rope he had thrown earlier. He smirked as he picked it up.

"Well now… maybe I do see your obsession with rope…" Murphy mused, grinning like a Cheshire cat at his now soaked brother. He sauntered over to where Connor was still lying on the floor, sputtering the cold water out. "And look at ye… yer not ready at all… Can't hardly take a shower with yer pants on, now can ye, my dear brother?"

Connor shifted to sit up in the shower, the freezing cold water making it hard for him to move. Murphy slowly dropped to his knees, reaching for Connor's jeans. "Don't worry, brother. Ye'll be warm enough soon," he murmured into Connor's ear as he nibbled on his ear lobe. Connor shuttered, reaching out his own hands to grip onto Murphy's jeans.

"Off… now…" he muttered, barely able to force the words out. He popped the button of Murphy's jeans easily, deft fingers knowing exactly what to do. Murphy made quick work of his brother's pants as well, shoving the pants and his boxers down his legs in the same motion. Connor groaned as soon as he was freed, shoving Murphy's down as well, needing to be warmed up.

"Wh…" Connor breathed as Murphy smirked and grabbed the rope again. "What do ya intend ta do, exactly?"

Murphy just smirked before running hands down Connor's arms and kissing him with a fiery passion that left both brothers breathless. Murphy raised Connor's hands above his head and slowly tied them to a rack in the shower. He grinned, happy with himself, before taking Connor's semi-hard member in his hand.

Connor gasped and bucked his hips, trying to grab at Murphy. "What the hell?" he breathed as he looked up at where his hands were tied. "Murphy…!" he groaned in protest.

Murphy smirked and leaned down to kiss Connor passionately. When he finally pulled back, he grinned and continued to stroke Connor. "It's more fun this way… I see why ye like that rope so much!" Connor whimpered before Murphy straddled him and started to rock his hips against Connor's, causing a delicious friction between the brothers. Murphy moaned deeply, attacking Connor's mouth again as he ran his hands through his brother's wet hair.

The cold shower of water felt good on Murphy's hot skin, cooling him down as he devoured his brother's body again, delighted to hear Connor's moans and whimpers. Once he reached Connor's throbbing member, he smirked.

"Need some relief there, dear brother?" he groaned out softly against Connor. A small whimper and Connor's hips in his face was all the answer he needed before he took Connor in his mouth and began to slowly glide his tongue up and down his slick member. Connor gasped and pulled at the restraints, needing to be closer to his brother than was morally right.

Murphy soon had enough of torturing his poor brother, needing relief of his own. He slipped off of his brother's lap and gently commanded him to turn around. Connor sighed and tried to twist his restraints as much as possible and using them to help him from slipping and falling in the shower. The brothers were soaked to the bone by now, both having been drenched with the cold shower. Murphy gripped his brother's hip tightly as he gently entered one finger into Connor's entrance, slowly stretching and getting him ready. Connor moaned and dropped his head, shoving his hips back against Murphy's hand, begging for more. He had given up trying to fight for his dominance, just wanting to be close to Murphy, needing to be loved, to be warmed up as the cold shower still beat down on them.

The brother's breaths came in short gasps as Murphy entered one more finger, then another before he had Connor squirming, quietly moaning Murphy's name in a plea that went straight to Murphy's cock. Groaning himself, Murphy quickly pulled his hand away and entered Connor in one swift thrust. Connor cried out in shock and slight discomfort at being suddenly penetrated so forcefully, but his cry was quickly replaced with a moan of delight as Murphy ran a hand down his spine to his tight ass. Murphy leaned forward, pressing his chest against Connor's back, waiting for Connor's signal that he was ready. As much as Murphy would love to just pound into him, he would always wait until his brother was ready for him to continue.

It was Murphy who first voiced his love for his brother in that way, and it was Murphy who waited patiently as Connor slowly realized his own feelings for his twin. Murphy slowly introduced Connor into the ways of loving one's flesh and blood, and it was Murphy who stole Connor's first real kiss, first hand job, first blow job. He waited as Connor experimented with girls, bring them home, letting them love on him, and finding it unsatisfying. Murphy waited for him to come back to him. And he never failed. Connor never failed to come back. Forgetting who was older and who was younger (it was only by a few minutes anyway, right?), Murphy always assumed the role of eldest, to protect and love his brother. And so Murphy waited. He always waited.

The second Connor wiggled his hips, signaling that he was, indeed, ready for Murphy to continue, Murphy slowly started to move in and out, slowly loving Connor, showing him how much he meant to his own twin. But Connor wasn't in the mood for slow, for love, he wanted Murphy to control him. As much as he fought it earlier, he wanted Murphy to dominate him, to control him, to attempt to prove to him that he was older; although Connor knew without a doubt that he was older, but don't tell Murphy that.

"Harder…" Connor gasped as Murphy hit the right spot. "Oh God!"

Murphy smirked again, biting Connor's shoulder. "God is certainly not here right now, my dear brother," and as if to prove a point, Murphy pulled back and slammed as hard as he could into Connor, making both of them scream out in pleasure.

Murphy lost it then, lost control, and simply went on animalistic desire and instinct, pounding as hard and as fast as he could, reaching around to stroke his brother as well, wanting them both to climax at the same time. He heard Connor's moans and screams, sighs of pleasure, and felt him move to meet every thrust. He heard his own voice cry out numerous times, but all of the sounds sounded so distant – so faint. The only real thing Murphy knew at that point was his brother. How real his brother felt, how good it felt to know that he was the cause of his brother's pleasure. That was his real drug – cigarettes and alcohol be damned, Murphy knew that his real drug of choice was Connor's whispered pleas, moans of pleasure, and cries of ecstasy.

Several minutes ticked by, and Murphy never stopped or slowed down, never once did he relent until he heard Connor grunt, felt him reach his breaking point. Murphy laid his head on Connor's shoulder as Connor gripped as tightly as he could to the rope, feeling his release come so close. Murphy shifted positions slightly to hit the one spot that he knew would send Connor over the edge, the one spot that would have Connor gasping and grabbing at words he just couldn't find, and throwing him off the edge into a blissful orgasm that made him too weak to stand for the next hour and a half.

Connor screamed out Murphy's name and started shuddering as his orgasm washed over him, making Murphy fall over the edge as well, crying out Connor's name in pleasure as he spilled everything he had inside of his brother. As gently as he could, Murphy pulled back from his brother, making both of them groan disapprovingly at loss of contact. He then reached a hand up to where Connor's hands were still tied and he released his brother from his bondages, making both of them fall to the floor of the shower in a thud. Neither cared, though, as the still cold water continued to beat down on them, cooling their bodies off and helping them come back down into reality.

Murphy smiled as he gently swept Connor's wet hair out of his eyes, kissing his forehead lovingly. "I love ya, Connor…" he muttered against Connor's hot flesh.

"I love ye, too, Murph…" Connor wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him close, smiling as Murphy wrapped his own arms around Connor's waist.

"We should probably turn the water off, huh?" Murphy asked as he looked up to where the water was falling from.

"Aye…" Connor muttered, not really caring about anything other than Murphy's arms around his waist.

Murphy reached up and shut the water off, and slowly got to his feet. "And dry off, maybe, brother?"

Connor cracked his eyes open at his brother, trying to glare, "Ye think I can walk after that!" he asked lazily.

Murphy smirked and threw a towel around his waist before grabbing another one and moving to his twin. "If ye don't move, I'll be forced ta carry ya back to bed, so we can continue this later… maybe less frantically this time." Murphy smirked at the look Connor gave him.

"Oh God, ye don't mean right now?"

Murphy laughed and hauled his brother to his feet, helping him walk back to their beds. "Eh… maybe once ye've recover'd from the shower."

Connor sighed and laid down on the bed, pulling Murphy with him. "That sounds good…"

The boys laid on the bed for less than thirty seconds before they heard a strange sound coming from where their table was knocked over.

"Wha…" Murphy looked up to see the phone off the hook. "Oh shit…" he muttered.

"BOYS!" they both jumped at the sound of their mother's voice. "BOYS! WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON OVER THERE!"

_**:) Hope you all liked it! I worked on this story! It's my first slash, so I had high expectations for it!**_


End file.
